The Lost One
by Gaara'sLover95
Summary: "Do you think you can leave? Just like that?" "No, But if I tried really hard I bet I could." "Then why don't you?" "because I know your tricks" HieixOC KuramaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery. Mizu is Yukos half sister after a while she meet's Kurama and Hiei and she moves in with Kurama and his mother but when mizu finds out someones after her family and the one she loves she leaves with them so they wouldn't hurt them. Now after a few years later she see's them but not the way she or they wanted to. Can she find her place beside them or will she leave for the ones who are out for Kurama and Hiei? HieiXOC, KuramaXOC **

**I Don't Own YYH. I only own the plot and OC's**

**Chapter 1- I'm gone but we'll defentally meet again. **

I grabbed my bags and threw them out the window. Hiei and Kurama weren't here so it was the purfect night to leave the house with out them asking why I'm leaving. I put the note on Kurama's bed and erased his mother's memory of me and took everything that would remind her of me and put it in a bag in the attic.

I knew that when I saw them again it would be hell to pay but keeping them safe was what mattered the most right now. I knew that if we ever saw each other again we would enemies. I didn't care as long they left Kurama and Hiei alone. I know they can take care of them selfs but I want to keep them safe.

I knew that they could take care of them selfs but these people are to dangeres for them. They could take them, bite their necks, rip their necks off and eat it! I don't fell like waiting for them to rencarnated so I can talk and hang out with them.

The tears came as I landed on the ground with a soft thud when I jumped out the window, I knew that even if they did come after me then I would have to kill them even if it hurts to think about it. But me leaving would make sure that they wouldn't have to worrie about being hounded to join them.

"Im ready lets go." I said as I heard them walk up behind me.

"yes. Lets go brother" The oldest one said with as he was purched up on his younger brothers shoulder.

"Yes" He said as he grabed my bags and took us to were I would be living for the rest of my life or till Hiei and Kurama died. I nodded and walked after them both.

* * *

I shivered as I walked down the hall to the room with the ice apparition locked inside. I sighed as I knew that it would be hard on the girl with what the Masters have planed for her.

The man who's name is Gonzo Tarukane (SP?) who has her in the room is fat and UGLY! he has a face like a but and like a really big cheeks that look like he's a demon chipmunck of steroiteds! and his face looks like a butt! did i mention that? and the way he smells is DISCUSTING! he smells like booze and smoke. He gave us some good money for this but I don't like to see or hear another person going through what their gonna do to her.

I shivered form the cold as we walked down the long hall way.

"Every time we come to visit the she freezes the room, Fridged little whore hu?" Gonzo said.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like one of out coats?" His butler asked.

"You needn't worry about us" The younger Tugoro said.

"There She is" He said as we stopped at the door with ice covering it. "A real knock out ant she?" he asked "BUt when it comes to feeling's it's like her heart's been frozen shut. Well open the door boys" He said as he looked throught one of the squar bars.

As younger Tugoro opened it we walked in and saw the ice apperition forming a barrier of some sort around her.

"Well now, You decided to warm up to your uncle Tarukane yet?" He asked and she had this little cover of yellow lining around her body.

The two toguros walked into her barrier and got zaped but not badly and sliced her across the cheek. A little cut appered and then some blood.

"Don't bother. We already tried fillin that girl up with every kind of pain imaginable. No matter what she just stares at the damn wall." he said.

_Kinda like how I was when I left my family to go with them... Maybe we're the same in that kinda way. Being forced to do something we don't want to do.. Maybe I could help her out._ I thought.

"Hmm" The younger toguro said then THe ice apperitions head snaped up as she heard the chirps of a bird. she got up and moved a little to the window with Sutra's covering it.

"Stay away!" She cried "It isn't safe" I looked away from this scene.

"Brother" The youngest said and the oldest that was on his back smiled.

"Of course" he said and he out his arms out so that his fingers went out of his body in a discustion kind of way. The ice appariton gasped as his fingers wrapped around the two birds. The older one laughed and the Ice apperition turned with a pained look on her face.

"Please! Don't hurt them!" she cried as she ran at them then was back handed by the youngest one hard so she fell to the ground. As she got up the way the fear and sadness in her face as she looked at them then me made my heart hurt. _She doesn't deserve this! No one does!_ I thought

"These Inocent little birds keep you compony and make you a small reason to hope don't they? To bad your feelings have betrade them" Then the oldest one dragged the birds in after the youngest was done talking .

It looked like she was about to cry as the birds were getting squessed harder. "Please spare them" she oldest laughed a little "Please!" She cried and gasped as she heard their cries for help. Then after a few seconds they birds stopped chirping.

"NO!" She cried and her tears became those stupid jewels that Gonzo wanted and fell to the floor. "I'll do anything you want, I don't care"

"Ohhhhh, You've done quite enough missy" He said as he went for the jewels, The discust i had for this man was clearly showing on my face. "For now anyway's, your gonna make me a fourtune you know that?" He laughed "How a creature like her can have feelings is behond me" he said looking at her. "To think she made all that noise about some stinken birds, Now get off the floor and clean up your face, I like my people to look happy when I'm having a good day, Call the market boys!" he called as he walked out the cell.

"You can make this easier on your self, Give up hope and start practicing how to cry" The youngest one said as he turned and walked from the cell. I looked at her once more as she was still on the floor.

"Some times it's for the best to cry, You could get you of here quicker if you give him what he want's" I said before I closed the cell door.

After we were a little ways away from the cell both of the brother's looked at me as we stopped, "Why do you give her false hope?" the youngest asked me. I looked at him and blinked.

"'It's not false hope it's fact, I told her was I used to say till I found that I could never leave as long as the ones you want are alive. I know she's gonna leave this hell hole and if she don't kill that ass then I will" I said truthfully as I looked away and started walking away then I stopped. "Im leaving back to your place, I can't stay here any longer for I fear I will KILL him slowly, even if she's an Ice demon she has feelings, Just like me. Half Ice fox I still have feelings" I said and turned "Me leaving this place to you home is unnigtionable unless you wan't to poisin him with my plants, I don't care if he pays you good money but I will not stand here while he makes comment's about a demon not having feelings, I have feelings and I will prove it to him when I kill him" and with that I went past the man I wanted to kill, the look on his ugly face made me smile, He heard me, I butted him wih my shoulder and left to the jet that took to this hell hole and told the piolet to take me back.

I fell asleep as I watched the tree's go by, The last thought's I had was the one's of Kurama, Hiei and me before these men wanted them. I smiled and let sleep take over.

* * *

**Lover:This isn't the first one of my story's but I didn't like how the other one turned up and I couldn't get it to work so I took it off but I like this one better. This chapter took me a while to do but with the way it turned out I'm happy with it ^^ I'm working on the next chapter now so if I get review's I'll put it up. I don't care how many review's maybe one.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho even though I wish. If I did then Mizu would be an actual character and I would have Hiei and my sis would have Kurama. XD. **

**Chapter 2: Not the way I wanted to say 'Hey'.**

**

* * *

**

The stars was shining brightly in the night sky as I started to play around a little with my guitar and write some lyrics down. When I liked the way they sounded, with my music I sang them a little.

_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore, No_

Cause You gotta be bigger, be faster, be stronger  
If your gonna survive any longer  
In this lifetime, it better be the right time  
The first time might be your last time  
Am I a failure if I got nothing to lose  
No, I'm not a failure, I got something to prove

[Chorus:]  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore, the more I ignore

Cause I've lost my innocence  
And I'm a stranger, A life changer  
I'm a man thats not afraid of danger  
I walk my own path, and blaze my own trail  
Because I'm not afraid to derail  
I won't get in line or be a middle man  
So fuck you I'll make my own plan  
And I got respect and I don't neglect  
The people that I really care to protect  
Am I a failure if I got nothing to lose  
No, I'm not a failure, I got something to prove

[Chorus]

I told you before, wont listen no more  
I told you before, lets settle the score  
I told you before, wont listen no more  
I told you before, lets settle the score

If not me then who?  
If not now then when?  
If not me then who?  
If not now then when?

[Chorus]

I told you before, wont listen no more  
I told you before, lets settle the score  
I told you before, wont listen no more  
I told you before, lets settle the score

Set it off right now  
Blow it up, set it off  
Fuck it up, check it out  
Blow it up, Blow it up right now

The guitar, pen and paper is the only thing THEY would let me have, I hated it here. Always locked up with only a window up high to see the stars.

I sighed and put them down. It's been years since I found out what I really was and how I decided to leave with THEM then have him go. I knew his mother would miss him to much, and then a search party would be put out. But with me no one would care. I have no parents, they had died along time ago and no one but 'him' wanted me.

I turned my head as I heard the door creak open. "Mizu, The master wants you. You have a mission to do." A male with light blue hair said with no emotion. I nodded and got and dusted off my royal dark silk harem pants. **(You know the belly dancing pants? If not you can look it up on google)**

I patted his cheek as I passed him, and walked down the hall to see what master wanted me to do.

"Yes master, you called?" I said as I kneeled before him.

"Yes, I need you to gather information on the Spirt Detectives. You need to go to their schools and get me their files on them. But your little friend Hiei, we know about him already." He said. I nodded, got up, and left the room.

* * *

The human world stunk! The smells are horrible, I just want this to be over then I can get back to the Miakai **(sp?)**. I put my hood up of my black cloak, and walked out of the ally. I started to walk to the school, I needed to investagate for him. As I got close I noticed that, even though it was a week end, there was still kids there hanging out. I rolled my eyes and walked pased them, they looked my way for a little while before they went back to shoving each other and making comments about me.

As I jumped in the window, I saw and smelt a few other people in and around the office. I growled in my head and went to the cabinet that was supposed to hold the students files. My first one's to get was Urameshi Yusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma.

I grinned as I pulled them both out of the cabinet and jumped back out the window to the ground. I put the two files inside my cloak pockets, and started to walk out of the school grounds, when I saw the four people I was supost to be avoiding.

They were all in fighting positions, waiting for me to attack but I laughed a little. I guess I hadn't been able to hide my aura all that well.

"Why are you here?" The one named Yusuke asked me rudely.

I smiled "Why wouldn't you like to know." I said as I walked towards them slowly. They all got stiffer then before if posibble. I Grinned and started running and jumped off the ground infront of Kurama. I smirked as he saw my face. He looked stunned.

"Mizu?" I heard him whisper as I jumped and landed and started to run to his school for his records. I could hear them running after me but I didn't care. I could out run them anyday. I ducked as I heard the _swoosh_ of a sword. I stopped and bent back as the sword came at me again. I ducked to the ground and swipped my one leg out, tripping the one with the sword who, I didn't know till now, was Hiei.

"I can't fight a girl! It's against the 'code'." Kazuma whinned loudly

"To bad Kuwabara! Just shut up and fight!" Yusuke said as he came at me. I blocked his punches that he threw at me. When he stopped I punched him, only to have it blocked as well.

"Mah Mah, You need to learn to how to treat a lady." I said as I caught his wrist as he went to punch me. I pulled him towards me and twirled a little and threw him and Kazuma into a wall. I turned only to jump to avoid a jab from Hiei's katana.

As I dogged his katana, I hoped that he wouldn't decapitate me. I grabbed the tip of his katana forgetting the pain it was causing, and threw it aside and punched him in the face. As he tried to get his balance back, I took the time to crouch to trip him again, only to have him jump and take my cloak wth him.

His eyes widened in surprise, and I took that advantge to punch him in the stomach, and he flew. Like a bird! Into a tree beside Yusuke and Kazuma. I turned and my aqua blue hair twisted in the wind along with Kurama's red hair. We stared at each other for a while.

"What's wrong? Come at me with your best shot." I said and he shook his head.

"Kurama! What the hell!" Yusuke yelled.

"I can't attack her." He said as his head moved to Yusuke.

"Well, Kurama you might not want to fight me, but I want to fight you." I said. Kurama then pulled a rose out from his hair, and the petels fell off to make a whip.

"I wan't to know why you need our files from school."

"My master's want them."

"Who are they?"

"Can't tell."

"Aa... "

"WAIT! What the hell? Who the hell are you and why do you act so familiar with Kurama?" Yusuke yelled as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"She's Yokou's little sister." Kurama answered.

"Yokou has a little sister?" Kazuma asked in a daze

"Half sister." Hiei answered as he glared at me.

"Thats sad on how you don't tell your friends about Your HALF sister." I said as I went to grab my cloak that Hiei still had in his hands. As I took it, a hand caught my wrist and I spun to see Kurama who held my wrist.

"Mizu, were gonna have to take you to see Koenma."

"Uh... No your not" I said as I jerked my wrist out of his hands only to feel someone hit the back of my neck. The last thing I heard before the darkness was Kurama saying sorry.

**(Third Person POV)**

Kurama picked up the light aqua haired girl before she house hit the ground.

"We should get going." Kurama said as he shifted Mizu in his arms to a more comfotable position in his arms.

"We should, I gotta get back, I got a date with Keiko to go to" Yusuke said with his hands behind his head then pulled out his comunicator and opened it, and a women with bubble gum blue hair smiled at Yusuke.

"You got the demon?" she asked.

"Yes Botan, we got the demon." Yusuke comfermed.

"Okay, I'll open a portal" The women named Botan said, then the screen went dark. The SD's didn't wait long for a portal opened. The team walked through to meet a table with a lot of paper work and a toddler with a paciffier in his mouth stamping the paperwork. The tolder looked up when he heard Yusuke clear his throat loudly.

"Yes Yusuke?" The toddler asked as the paciffier in his mouth moved as he talked. He then looked at Kurama with the light aqua haired girl in his arms.

"Is this the demon from the school?"

"Yupp. Listen toddler I got a date with Keiko and if I'm late she's gonna skin me alive then leave me in an ally for the stray's, SO can you take care of her and let us leave?" Yusuke said and the toddler glared at Yusuke.

"Yusuke, my name Is Koenma! Not TODDLER!" Koenma huffed. "We don't have a place for her but I asked Gankai if she could stay there till we have a spot in the jail and she said yes." He said as he went back to work. Just then Botan walked in the room and smiled.

"Okay off to Genkai's we go" Botan said as a portal made it's apperance. The gang walked through to meet Yusuke's old teacher. The little pink haired women looked at the passed out women in Kurama's arms and then at Yusuke.

"So she's the one staying here?" She said and Yusuke and Kurama nodded.

"Do you have a room I can put her in?" Kurama said and Genkai nodded, turned and walked into the house. Kurama, Yusuke and Kazuma followed while Hiei went off to do his own thing.

Genki opened a door and she pointed to the bed in room. "She will sleep in here for now till she wakes, and when she does I expect some answers from her." Was all she said before she left the three boys alone.

Kurama put his half sister on the bed and turned at Yusuke's voice.

"Why didn't you tell us about her?"

"You didn't ask."

".. Oh... Well I gotta go, Keiko's gonna kill me if Im late again." Yusuke said as he walked out of the room and Kazuma followed.

"Me to, Shizuru is gonna have a fit if I don't get home soon" Kazuma said then the two left the shrine.

Kurama moved some hair out of his little sister's face and sighed. "What happened to make you leave?" He asked the sleeping girl but no one answered and he knew no one would. As he got up Mizu lached herself on to his torso and snuggled in to him. He sighed and unlached his sister from his person and walked to the opened door of the bedroom. He looked back to see her cuddling a pillow and murmering words he couldn't understand. Sighing he closed the door and walked away.

* * *

**Lover: Okay this chaper's done. This is my first time doing third person pov and I think I did it pretty well. Thanks to Wolfsrain17, Silverwolf77 and My sis Strawberryshinobi for the reviwes. ****I'm working on the next chapter now so if I get review's I'll put it up. I don't care how many review's maybe one. Again thanks for the reviews!**

**For those who are wondering, the Toguro brother's will be in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lover: Hey Yusuke *say's in sing song voice*.**

**Yusuke:Yes Lover...**

**Lover: Can you do the Disclamer for me?**

**Yusuke: Why the hell should I?**

**Lover: Cause I can make sure your not in this chapter.**

**Yusuke:... WTF! NOT COOL WOMEN!**

**Lover: Then do the disclamer.**

**Yusuke: *Sigh* Fine. Gaara'sLover95 Doesn't own YYH. Now put me in the chapter already women!**

**Lover:... Men, Pushy. Anyway here's the nexy chapter. Enjoy ^^**

**chapter 3: ... WTH!**

**(Third Person POV)**

Mizu moved a little before her dark gold eyes fluttered open. _This isn't my room.. Were the heck am I? _Mizu thought as she looked around the room that was pure white.. _GAH! It's to bright!I _ Mizu mentaly yelled as she fell back on the bed from trying to get up only to be blinded by the light that bounced off the walls.

As she layed there, she thought about what happened the other day. 1. She got what she needed. 2 she got caught by her brother and friends. 3 she got a killer headack from the hit to the back of her head. Oh was she going to get her brother back for that..or whoever had done it. Nope, she decided it was her brother.

As Mizu got up she heard people voices coming from the front of her room.

"Urameshi! Open the door already!" The muffled voice of Kazuma said.

"Why should I?" The muffled reply came.

"Because... Because your the leader." Was the smart come back.

"But she tried to KILL us!" Yusuke said with a huff.

"And If she tries again, you'll be the first to know." Kazuma said smartly.

"Hahaha Maybe you shou-" Yusuke started but was cut off

"I'll do it." Kurama said and reached for the door handle. Mizu jumped onto the bed and sat crossed her legs and glared at the door. When Kurama opened it he smiled at her and put the tray of food that he most likely made.

"Here." He said with a smile. Mizu looked away and mumbles a thanks. She felt the pressure from the tray on the bed and looked at it, there was pancakes, egges and toast, her favorite things to eat.

"I know these are you favorite things to eat so I thought I make you some" _Yupp, he made it... It smells good.. I can't believe he remembered my favorite foods..._ Mizu thought as she grabbed a pancake and started to nibble on it.

"This is good, Thanks" She said with a smile and went back to nibbling it. The boys looked at her for a few minutes till she felt their stares. She looked up and blinked a few times.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Mizu asked and tilted her head to the side when the guys just started at her. After a few minutes of silence Kazuma finaly broke it with a yell of "KITTY!" Everyone sweatdropped at his choice of words. After a few seconds it clicked in on what Kazuma called her."... I. AM...NOT... A...CAT." she growled while glaring at Kazuma, said Kazuma decided that it would be a good time to leave, he turned and ran out of the room.

After that everyone decided to not talk about Kazuma or the cat comment 'cause everytime someone did they would be stopped mid sentnce by Mizu glaring at them like she wanted to eat them.

When Mizu was done there was an uncomfortable silence in the room till Kurama sighed and decided that the silence wasn't the best way to tell her. "Mizu, we have to go and see Koenma right now and you need to come with us so he can tell us what he's gonna do with you." He said and Mizu nodded and sighed at the fact that the toddler was the one giving out her punishment.

"Botan's here" Yusuke said as said female popped her head in the door with a smile and nodded at what he said.

"Yupp, Time to go" Was all you could hear, as she ran down the hallway and the three just stared at were the unnormally happy grim reaper left. Mizu sighed got up and left after the bubble gum blue women.

**(Mizu POV)**

I stared at the wall, ignoring what ever that toddler was saying about me and my punishment that he saw fit for a person like me. A person who killed for fun. "-zu is gonna be your punishment for doing all the things you did." The toddler said and I lazly tilted my head.

"What was that again? Sorry, I found the wall more interesting then you." I said, and with that the toddler went red, and I could see the steam come from his ears.

"I said for you punishment that you will have to spend a week with Botan and do anything she wants then after that you'll have to go to Genkia for a month to help out." He said with a smug look. I glared but nodded at it. Then the door opened and then Hiei came in and glared at me so I turned my glare from the toddler to him, the toddler sighed and grabbed a video tape and Hiei grabbed it and hid it in his black black cloak and waited his mission, they both looked at me and I put my hands up in a surrendering pose.

"Okay, I'll leave. Botans there anyway." I said and quickly walked out of the room, leaving them to talk bout whatever Hiei was needed to do. As I walked out of the room, I was glomped by the not so dead grimreaper.

"So what are wo gonna do?" I said and Botan smiled like crazy. I didn't like that smile, it's creepy. It's creeper then when Hiei first saw and tasted icecream. I was there, so..yeah.

**Few hours later**

_... When I get out of here the toddler's the first one to go. _I thought as I saw what Botan made me wear. Pink. Everything I'm wearing is freaking PINK! I hate this color! It should burn in hell!

"Don't you look so cute" Botan squeeled as she made me turn in the giant fricken puff ball dress. A fricken puffy, blinding pink dress. I sweatdropped at the thought of wearing this anywhere. If the boys back at home saw me in this then I would never hear the end of it, or, SEE the end of this ridiculuse thing. They would have taken pictures and posted them up all over the house.

It was then that a familiar face popped into the aisle we were in. She had on her usual stylish gray fedora, with a black ribbon on her pitch black hair in her usual look. She had two poofy short pigtails on either side of her head, and two bangs appearing inbetween her dark amethyst eyes, and the rest of it was let down to the middle of her knees. Two more bangs framed her face hiding just how long her ears were. But she wasn't wearing her usual clothes. If she did, then she wouldn't have been able to hide her two bat wings. Instead she was wearing a long black trench coat. She smiled, and was waving at me.

_'Now, do you need help?'_ Her voice entered my mind. I stared at her.

_'What do you think?'_ I thought back, scowling.

_'Awe, but you look cute in that! Buy it! I keep telling you, you need a new look.'_ She giggled, making me scowl more.

_"...Ash..."_

_'Alright, alright. I'll distract her, and you make your escape, alright?'_ She explained, her eyes studing the shop, looking for something to distract Botan with.

Her eyes lit up when she spotted the perfect thing. She motioned for me to go into the change room, as she walked over to Botan, hiding her bat aura.

"Miss, is there anything your looking for?" She asked, acting like a shop employee.

Botan looked at the girl, and was a little confused on her choice of clothing.

"Um, no thanks." She said, smiling at Ash.

"Are you sure? I think you would look positivly adorable in this baby blue mini skirt and bright pink t-shirt! You should try them on!" Ash said, pushing the two articles of clothing at the blue haired ferry girl, and pushing her into a changing room.

She walked over to mine, and knocked twice, signalling that if I wanted to escape, escape now. I peeked out, and smiled a thanks, and left as fast as I could. Just as she was following me, and we had just left the shop, when Gankai appeared. I stepped back in surprise, forgetting she was watching.

"And just where do you think your going?" She asked.

Her brown eyes then landed on Ash, and her large black trench coat. Who looked tense from between Gankai and me. She then walked past me, her arms crossed, and scowling at the old physic.

"And who are you? Are you her babysitter? Hm? Wait...I reconigze you!"

"What are you babbling about? I've never met you, you ding bat." She said, clearing annoyed.

Her eyes widened, and she pointed at her before screaming at the top of her lungs. "STALKER! RUN MIZU! IT'S YOUR CREEPY FEMALE STALKER!"

(a/n, I've had one of these before... Not fun)

I sweatdropped as every passing person stopped and stared, but was pleased that she was creating another distration.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR RIGHT ASH! RUN!" I screech, acting the part, grabbing her hand, and we started running the other way.

We would have gotten away, if it wasn't for Botan appearing, and Ash tripping. She wasn't the best balanced bat demon if she had to hide her wings. We fell.

"Damn it Ash! Fly us out of here!" I demand, getting to my feet.

She sighed, not wanting to destroy her favorite disguise coat. She closed her eyes, and got her wings to rip through the fabric. Botan stepped back, and Gankai scowled watching. I noticed that Ash was slightly panting...

"Ash...did you even sleep these past few days?" I ask her.

"No...Master's had me running everywhere..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE OFF THE DAMN JACKET IF YOU WERE SO TIRED THEN?" I screamed, and she flinched.

"Um...I want...ed to try it...out?" She said, making it sound more like a question. I sighed at her.

"So...That plan?"

"Hai." She answered, grabbed my hands, and shot into the air.

She spun me around, and let go after a few fast spins. I went sailing who knows where, as Ash dropped to the ground, exhausted, and passed out. Great, now I'm going to have to go back for her. And hopefully before she tries to kill Kurama. Then again...it would serve him right for help capturing me.

**(Third Person POV)**

Yusuke and Kazuma had dogged younger Toguro's attacks, or so they thought. A rip appeared on the front of their clothing, showing that they had barely dodged the attack. The two were glaring at him, when a portal opened, and Botan appeared.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you looking after that Mizu chick?" Yusuke asked, scowling.

"Um, we...have a problem." She said, chuckling nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Kazuma asked, narrowing his eyes at the blue haired grim reaper.

"Hehehe..She...um escaped..." She said, twidiling her fingers.

"WHAT! HOW!" Yusuke yelled, and then all three slowly turned to the younger Toguro who was chuckling.

"So, she got caught, and escaped from the Spirit Detectives. She can be pitiful sometimes." He commented, when a large blast suddenly erupted from the roof.

Everyone who could look up, saw nothing but dust, and an object falling to the ground. The 'object' then landed gracefully in between the two groups.

"Whoa...head rush..." The girl said, and shook her head slightly.

"Mizu." That one voice made the girl stop her actions, and she turned to the younger Toguro.

She fell to her knees, and kneeled. "Masters." She greeted, ignoring the looks she was getting from Yusuke and his two friends.

"Where is Ash?" He asked.

"Um..see...funny story...she um...she didn't have enough energy to fly us both...and so we did escape plan C...but with the exception of...her following..." Mizu explained, looking down, and waiting for the usual slap. But instead, she heard laughing.

She looked up, her eyes large in surpirse. The younger Toguro was..laughing?

"Good. Just as Brother and I planned."

Mizu scowled. "What? You meant for...wait a minute! You meant for her to get captured!" She said, realizing their plan.

"Haha. Yes. And it went smoothly. Now, go. I want to continue this battle." Younger Toguro said, and Mizu did as she was told.

She was none to happy that her friend was meant to be captured. She left, taking one last look, as Toguro stopped them from going after her. She knew when to come back, but for now she would have to go hide.

**Lover: Finally got this done ^^**

**Strawberry: I helped I helped! **

**Yusuke:... Am I needed?**

**Lover/Strawberry :NOPE! **

**Yusuke: Then why the heck am I here?**

**Lover/Strawberry: 'Cause your smoking..**

**Lover: HOT! XD**

**Yusuke:... -_-, Anyway's Lover, with a little help from Strawberry, are done and I'm gonna to ditch. C'ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I dont own anything but my OC's.

Chapt 4.

Mizu Pov

* * *

"Hey Mizu?" a young male voice said as my door opened.

"Yah?" I said lazly as I looked out my window.

"Cna you tell me a story?" He asked as he came in, I lifted my head to see the young boy a girl saved a few weeks ago. Babysitting him wasn't fun in my opinoin.

"Sure.., About what?"

"... I don't know.. How about one about the bat girl Sasha that was your partner?" As he asked this my eyes went wide and my brain shut down..

"... Ummm.. Sure...?" I said it more like a question then an answer.

"Yes!" He said as he punched the air with his fist upwards. I cleared my throght and started to try and remember what happened when we first met all those years ago.

_Flash Back In unnone POV_

_A young Ice and Spirit Kitsune stood under a tree looking upwards to what some people would consiter a backwards bat. _

_This bat was a demon of course the young Kitsune knew that for sure, for is it wasn't the smell then the wings on her back gave it away. The young Kitsune's eyes blinked a few times before she got a seed from her hair, she closed her tiny fist around it and feed it some of her Kitsune kei. _

_The young kitsune smiled as the seed grew into an Ice Flower. After climbing up the branch's with some difficulty thanks to her Ice blue Kimono on. As she aproched the bat demon the said demon woke up and stared at the young Kitsune that was climbing the tree. The young bat demon was confused. No one should have been able to see her acourding to her brother's barrier around the place. This young girl should have passed by not noticing her at all. The only people who would be able to see would have to be her family or her preciuos Yoko's family and he didn't talk to them.,_

_"Hello." The young Kitsune said with a nice smile. The young bat demon not wanting to be rude nodded a hello and went back to trying to sleep._

_"I was wondering what you were doing up here alone." She said and the young bat demon just gave a Are-you-F-ING-CRAZY! look and the young kitsune laughed at her expresion. _

_"I was wondering because I know I don't like to be alone." She statted as she sat down beside the young bat demon. _

_"..."_

_"My names Mizu Kori Kurama." She said with a smile and the young bat demon almost fell out of the tree. "_Kurama? Wait does this mean she's Yoko's younger sister?' _She though then she saw a Ice flower in her face._

_"I might not know your name but I would like to be friends.. My mom's clan doesn't like me and no other Kits are aloud to be my friend.. So.. could you be my first friend?" She asked/said._

_"My names Sasha.. I don't have a last name... But since your a friend you can call me Ash"She said as she lazaly put her head back on the branch she was trying to sleep on and looked at the Ice flower with intrest. _

_"Oh.. Do you live alone?" She asked scared that her new friend would up and leave her. Ash looked at her and shook her head no._

_"I live with my brother and his friend." She said. "I'm waiting for them to come back any time now. How about you? Do you live alone?" She said as she looked at the tree's knowing that her big brother and her almost lover to come home any time now. _

_Mizu blinked and nodded. "I do.. My mamma did something very wrong in the Ice Kitsune clan rules."_

_"What was that?"_

_"She mated with a Spirit Kitsune."_

_"How is that bad?"_

_Mizu shrugged her shoulder's. "I don't know but after I was born she was taken into custady and then when I was old enough I watched her die." She said with a wave of her hand. Ash gave a look of surpise that Mizu just waved off her mother DEATH!_

_"How come your not sad that she died?" Ash asked curiously _

_"Becaus she's always with me no matter what I do. I'm looking for my last family member. His names Yoko Kurama.. Mama told me while she was dieing to find him.. And that's what I'm trying to do." After Mizu said that the two of them were very quiet. After a few hours two shadow's came running at the tree. _

_"Ash? Who's with you?" Kuronue said as he looked at the sleeping Kitsune wondering how she saw Ash. _

_"This is Mizu.. She's looking for her half brother..." She said as she looked at Yoko. Both of the theifs thought it was because of her infatuation with him but what they didn't know that she looking at him trying to find some things of the both of them that were simular._

_"What Kind of Kitsune is she?" Yoko asked her and Sasha sighed. _

_"Why don't you wake her up and ask her." Ash said as she jumped down with the Ice flower in hand. Kuronue gave Ash a weird look when he saw it and Ash just pointed to Mizu. As Yoko went up to get her Mizu's eyes opened just as Yoko got up and on reflect she jummped down away from the Kitsune. It's sad when your afraid of your own race of demon. _

_"Ash? Who are they?" She asked as she ran to her new friend._

_"Mizu, This is Kuronue my big brother and the one you jumped away from is Yoko __**Kurama**__." She stressed the last word making Mizu's eyes go wide. Like O.O wide._

_"... Really?" She asked and when Ash nodded the poor ice/spirit Kitsune fainted. Both males looked at her wondering if she was an admire while Ash started to poke her with the Ice flower Mizu gave her. Yoko's eyes went O.O as he saw the flower._

_"Ash.. Were did you get that flower?" He asked knowing that Ice kitsunes can't make ice flowers look real. _

_"Mizu *Points to Mizu on the ground* gave it to me to show our friend full name is Mizu K__ōri __**Kurama**__" She said stressing kurama as she continued to poke her. Kuronues eyes along with Yoko's went 0.0 and O.O in realization..._

_"Is she your kid?" Kuronue asked and the blood from Yoko's face fell. _

_"I hope not." He said as he picked her up from a pouting Ash and started to walk to the house the three of the shared. When he got to his room he put her on the bed covered her and sit beside her and wait for her to wake up._

_FEW HOURS LATER._

_Mizu grouned as she sat up, she put a hand to her head hoping that it would go away when she noticed that there was three people in the room looking at her. She blinked and mevovered her head to that she was looking at them sideways. _

_"Yes?" She asked._

_"... Who are you?" Yoko asked._

_"Mizu K__ōri__ Kurama..*Blank look from Kurama* I took the name after my father." As Mizu said this Kurama and Kuronue fell from their chairs. She looked over the bed and saw them twiching..._

_".. Are they okay?" Mizu asked Ash as Ash smiled and shook her head no._

_"Their wondering if your Yoko's kid." She answered as Mizu laughed._

_"I'm pretty sure that even though it would be cool that I would have him as a father I was hopeing that, that thought wouldn't enter his mind... Expecualy since I was looking for my brother not my father." She giggled along with Ash at the now wide eyed thefts. _

_"B..Bro..Brother?" Yoko and Kuronue said at the same time making the girls giggle more then before. _

_"Yupp. My mama said that the man she loved and mated with had another mate and for that she felt dirty for taking him away from her and they he has kids. Yoko Kurama and another one.. A girl.." She said making all three of them look at her. _

_"H..How do you know about that?" Yoko asked._

_"Because Mama told me as she was dieing..." Mizu said quietly while the males gave her a sad look. __"But it's okay *Mizu smiles fakely at the three* Because Mama said that one day when I'm ready that i'm gonna see her and Papa and her family when the times right." She said holding back the tears that threatend to fall from her eyes._

_The two males gave each other a knowing look and Yoko gave her a hug then asked "How do you know about Mating?" Mizu blinked at him and smiled._

_"Obba-chan said that since my ice over powers my spirit half I'm gonna be Mated to a male ice kitsune in ten years so she told me about it... But now that I left It's gonna be earler but I don't care. I gots ta see my brother out of it." She said blinking back the tears. She didn't want this. She wanted to find a male that would take care of her knowing her back round. All the boys at her village hated her and said that if they mated with her that they would never ever love her for what she is. As Mizu thought this a few tears fell from her eyes. _

_"It's okay." Yoko said as he held her while she cried._

_"No. It's never gonna be alright 'cause no one there loves me. They don't care about me, they all wish I was dead so that their troubles would be over." She wailed as she clung to Yoko. Yoko gave Kuronue a pleading look that odviously said 'HELP! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDNLE A CRYING FIVE YEAR OLD!' and kuronue took her into his arms as she cried. Ash couldn't help but feel jelouse at Mizu. _

_Mizu feeling Ash's jelosy wiggled her way out of Kuronue's arms and sniffled. "I have ta go now. If I don't I might get in worse trouble.." She hicuped and whiped her eyes. She looked at Ash with a pitiful smile. "I'm gonna remeber you Ash. 'Cause one day we might meet again and when we do you can prove you know me by giving the flower back." And with that Mizu ran from the house not wanting to anger anyone any longer._

_Ash looked at the flower then at the spot Mizu was a second ago. "Mizu, I will remember you to. 'cause like you said. Were Friends." And she smiled whe she said friends. _

_End flash back_ Mizu's pov

The little boy stared at me in awe. "DO you have the flower?" he asked and I nodded. I went to my bedside table and brought out the ice flower. looking it over Io noticed that the ice was stating to melt. I sighed and showed the little boy. after a little while i patted him on the head and said "It's time for bed." and with that the little boy said 'goodnight' and ran from the room.

I put the rose back and stared out the window. "Ash.. Friends get each other out of sticky spots. And I will get you out of that spot." and with I changed got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Lover95: Meh, Yah lousy bout this is all what I could think about for a while now. It's a filler till I figure out what I'm gonna do with Ash's part right now. Anyway I don't care If you review or like it. I would just like to know that people out ther reading it like how I write.. anyway's It's short and for that I'm sorry and the next chapter\s gonna be longer... I hope... anyway time to figure out Ash and all that jazz. And I know that I suck at writing but my Beta isn't here at the moment and I wanted to get this story up. TTYL! **


	5. Chapter 5

Lover: Kurama! Ash!

Kurama/Ash: Yes.

Lover: Can one of you do the disclaimer and not kill Kurama?

Ash: *Smiles evilly* Gaara'slover95doesn'townYYH!

Lover... Hu?

Kurama:*Sigh* She said Gaara'slover95 doesn't Own YYH

Lover: Oh…

Ash: *Smiles evilly and chases Kurama around with a few dagger's

Lover: No BAD ASH! Anyway you heard that I don't own YYH but I do own the plot and OC's ^^.. And I could have had this up a few days ago but my comp decided to hate and shut off before I could save it. I finished this chapter too -_-, It stunk to remember what I wrote and how I did. Anyway hope you like it ^_^

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

(Ash POV)**

I blinked as I opened my eyes to look at a really bright white room, as I looked around and noticed that my hands were tied. Blinking I tried to move my wings as well, but found out that I couldn't do that ether.

I 'haumphed' and crossed her legs and glared at the closed door, waiting for the next person to come and DIE with her glare... I hope... I sighed; they might not die by my glare but if their uncomfortable then hey. What am I complaining about?

After a few minutes of glaring at the door and I heard footsteps coming down the hall, by the sounds if it, there was three people coming, I sniffed the air and my glare intensified. Fox. More importantly. Yokuo Kurama. That disgusting fox! He might be Mizu's older half brother but she is nothing like him! She might be a witch with a capital B but she's really good. Unlike some Fox's who leave people for dead!

My ears wiggled up and did a poor poor imitation of a growl as I scented the fox come closer to this prison. As the door opened and they all came pilling in the little room, I waited till the door closed, and pounced on the traitor fox.

As both of us the fell to the ground I growled out "Traitor." My face was very close to Kurama's. As I glared at him, as the other's were shocked that I had pounced onto him. Except Hiei, but then he didn't show much emotion if at all.

Kurama blinked at her and sighed, "Can you please get off?" He asked as I glared more.

"If I wasn't tied up I would gladly get up. But since they have my wings tied as well, it's rather hard...and I Hate being this close to you." I said through clenched teeth and I felt I got jerked up.

"What the hell? That hurt you jerk!" I said, snarling a little as I stood up, with Yusuke holding the back of my shirt.

"Come on, the Toddler want's us." He said as he gave me to Kurama when he got up. Kurama sighed and I pouted.

"Why does the traitor have to carry me." I pouted, but they ignored me, and I huffed.

"WHAT! I have to WHAT!" I screamed as I was told what my punishment was to be.

"I'm serious. You have to wear this and then when Kurama say's 'I love you' he has to mean it. And Kurama will wear the braclet that is the exact same thing as the necklace here. And when we get Mizu she'll wear it and so will Hiei." At this point the forbiden child wasn't happy at all.

"You have got to be kidding me? Mizu would never fall for this! And I can't believe I did ether. Plus we don't wear Neckalces. I only wear my hat and pendet, and she wears her tail as a belt" I said pouting. Everyone sighed at this and Yusuke glared.

"Are we done yet? I have to leave." He stated and Koenma nodded and Botan opened a portal for them. When they got out they were at Genkia's temple.

"So.. Why did you scream that Genkai was Mizu's female stalker?" Yusuke asked randomly.

"So that humans would call the cops or something and get her away from us. You know, a distraction to escape...except bubblegum there got in the way..." I said as we walked in and up to the room I would be staying at.

"Oh." He said as I reached for the door. I 'Mhmm'ed' walked in and slammed it shut. I went to lay in the bed closing my eyes wishing for the sleep I needed, and knew wouldn't come for a long time.

**~~ Gonna skip to the D.T~~~~(Mizu POV)**

I growled as I smacked the back of Karasu's head. "Ever talk about my brother like that again and I'mma gonna kill you... Slowly." I growled out as we walked back to our room. The opening ceremony was stupid and not needed. I already knew the rules since our 'leader' was on the commitie.

Karasu growled and I snapped. I grabbed him by his hair and made me look at me. "I am much more un-happy about being on the same team as you! Least of all the very same damn room! I am only doing this so I can win and wish myself free. Got that?" I hissed out as everyone around us gave me some weird looks.

I jerked his head up by his hair and heard him say 'Yes.' and with that I was content... For now. Till me pissed me off.. Again.

With a sigh, I released his head and walked away from the team and towards the woods till I came across a clearing, Looking around I saw no one and with that I sent out my arura to see if anyone was around and with that being clear I started to hum the song that Ash, Kuronue, Yoko and I made when I started to live with them after leaving my clan for good.

I started to dance ballet and hummed it for a while before I ended the dance with the ending peroet and bowing to no one in particular. My head snapped up as I heard clapping. I turned around and saw a team of demons standing there with the youngest, wearing yellow and red cept for his pants and shoes, was the one clapping for me.

I blushed at being caught dancing, There were only special people who saw me dance and I had hoped to keep it that way. The young demon came bouncing towards me and stopped infront of me. "Hey lady, that was pretty but I don't see how it'll help you in the tournament. By the way, my names Rinku" He said as he smiled at me, I smiled back and squated down.

"That's a secret how it'll help" I said making a 'shush' gesture with my index finger, and laughed at his confused expresion. I patted his head as I stood up. Just as I passed his teammates one of them asked a question. "What team you on?"

I turned around and saw a blue skined demon with a trench coat on. I made a mental note to get Ash a new one when I saved her. I smiled which made them a little confused.

"Surely you've heard of team Tugoro? If so, then if you must know, I'm on their team." As I finished their faces paled and they looked like they seen the king of the dead himself. After awhile of them not talking to me, I turned back and walked to the hotel room.

**~~LATER~~~~**

I played around with an Ice Rose in my hand before looking at the match. Looking, I saw it was Kazuma going against Rinku. I sighed unappealed by their fight and went back to twirling the rose in my hand. I already knew who was gonna win so I blocked them all out.

"Is something the matter Mizu?" Sakyo asked me. I looked at him and saw him looking at my Ice rose. I hid a sneer at his direction and put the rose away.

"Nothing, this is boring though. I can already tell who's gonna win." I said and all the old men looked at me in wonder. I sighed, "It's obvious, Rinku's gonna win because of the way he's leaving a trail behind. I can tell from all the way up here." I stated and then as soon as I finished saying that, both of them was thrown out of the ring. Rinku was in the ring before Kazuma and trying to heal himself. I sighed as Kazuma started to grab and yell at Yusuke for something.

Rinku smirked as his Yo-Yo's wrapped around Kazuma and held him on the ground while Kazuma was busy yelling and trying to get back in the ring. When Koto (A/N Is that her name?) finished counting. As she said ten Rinku let Kazuma fall to the ground.

Kazuma got back up after she said ten and started to yell something and Rinku got a scared look on his face and said something back at him, after a few seconds Rinku ran past his team and back near the wall and started to finish healing hemself.

I looked away till I heard Koto say my brother's name, I looked to the ring so fast I think I gave myself whiplash from the speed I did it. When the demon came at Kurama he dogged him. "Finish him!" said the man sitting on Sakyo's right. "He's not even trying to defend himself. That demon should just kill him now! People's fortune's are at stake!" The man was anxious and jumpy.

The demon said something and then Kurama stopped fighting till he threw something at him.. A... PEBBLE! A fricken pebble! "What the hell Kurama! Fight back you idiot!" I screamed and then I noticed the looks they gave me. I went quiet and sat down.. Wait! When the hell did I get up?

I noted that Kurama had his hands behind his back and the demon was kicking him. I could feel the tears comming. I got up again and ran to the door, I could hear the men in there ask me were I was going but I didn't answer them. I ran for the stands where the lesser demons watched. When I got there I ran down to the bottom on the stairs and I glared at the fact that Kurama was doing nothing. I opened my mouth to scream at him when I heard him say something about a death plant. My eyes went wide as the demon in the rink was dead and purple and pink flowers bloomed on his body.

"What irony. Such beauty sprung from such an ugly source." He said as he walked back to his team. I didn't care what Koto said I was happy that my brother was okay. I turned away from the rink only to feel a hole in the back of my head, I turned and saw that Kurama and Hiei were looking my way. I snubbed them and walked back to the box.

I took my time getting there. I didn't want to hear the questions that the old men would have for me and my behavior. I wandered around the place wondering why demons or humans could deal with this. If they lived my life, I bet that they couldn't handle the fighting or singling someone out just because of their origins.

It seemed to be a while after I left the box considering that I heard the anouncement of Hiei's win and the other team's loss. I decied to walk back to the box and when I got there, Yusuke was in the ring along with another teammate from the oposing team. I hated the fact that the old men talked to much so I stopped listening to them all together.

And wholycrap! He sure was drunk! I can smell him from here and he couldn't stand up that much either... I looked at him and saw that he had a toothpick in his mouth.. _'Holycrap! When did he get that!' _I thought.

I looked up as I saw master talk. I forgot that he was there, the both of them were very quiet. I looked back at the fight and saw the blue haired demon had the mike.

"Okay to set the record straight the only thing that I suck at is rock, paper, siscers." He said and I face plamed at that and what Koro said. I laughed as I seen him go after a demon and begain to choke him. I laughed louder as he stole a demons drink.

_'TRIPPY! Man look at what he's doing! Okay that's it. Were going drinking when this turnoment is done!'_ I thought... _'Wonder how it would be to fight the drunk...' _I thought then as I watched the match go on I deiced that maybe not.. I don't think I'll be fighting him but I might take him for a drink or two... Or maybe a whole fricken lot!... OMG! Yusuke just licked his lips! Wow... Wonder how Ash can handle not glomping him when he does things like that. Which by the way, where would they be keeping her? Since I didn't think they would leave her at Genkai's without her.

As I found out his name was, Chu decided that the end of this match they would finish it with a knife edge death match. Chu took out two knifes and put them in a horizontaly and they weren't aloud shoes that their feet would bleed as they fought.

"The edge of that knife is the edge of your life. That's the only rule in a knife edge death match, you don't step outside that line. If you do it's sudden death. And I mean death. And we fight with our body's not our winner in the last bloke standing. You think you can handle that?" Chu asked.

"No sweat." Yusuke agreed. I blocked put what ever Koto said because she's a no good fox women who can't handle being around guys. In other words she's a touch whore. Every fox is one but she's the worst I'd say.

I looked at the screen and saw a big 'X'. I sighed.

"The tournamat committee must be out of it's mind." The man from Sakyo's right said, as Sakyo got up.

"What should I do?" Younger Tugoro asked Sakyo.

"Oh. Nothing, is your gang, our colleges arrived at their destination yet Tugoro?" He asked looking at him.

"I have no Idea Mr. Sakyo." He said and Sakyo just 'Hmd' and walked out the door.

I looked at the fight and then the screen changed from and 'X' to an 'O'. I smiled knowing they changed it so that the fight would go on. Both the men were punching each other in the face and the stomach.

I looked behind me when the door opened and I saw that Karasu had come in.

"Please Karasu, you got a long while till it's your time to fight."

"I heard that there was a fighter that might be worth my time."

"You mean Yurameshi."

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about"

"That's him fighting down there now."

"So, I've been watching."

"So. What do you think?"

As they both talked Yusuke and Chu fought hard and their feet dug into the knife's make their feet bleed. As they fought I noticed that a young brunnet girl had come to his team and talked to Kazuma. I noticed the look in her eye by not wanting Yusuke to die. I had that look in my eyes every time Yoko and Kurunue left to 'borrow' jewels.

I hated how that the only one look into her eyes, even though I was so far, I could tell she was in love. I looked back and saw Yusuke win by headbutting Chu.. Man that kid must have a hard head. I walked out of the room not missing the looks that Karasu and Tugoro gave me. I looked back and sighed.

"I'm going to train. It looks like I need more traning then this." I said and shut the door not waiting for their answers.

**~~~ (No ones POV)**

Mizu decided that instead of training she would dance, 'cause she knew that no one would see her tactics for what the last fight was gonna be. She knew that her team would make it from having the Tuguro brother's on her team.

As she danced she didn't hear or sense that Rinku and Chu had been walking around, mostly for Chu to walk off his drinking buzz from the match, and saw her dancing again. They watched in interest, as she had her eyes shut and twirled around and started to go left, right, to the left side, then to the right side. Mizu did this for a bit till the two boy's felt tired and their eyes starting to shut a little.

They didn't notice Mizu stop dancing and look at them with a questioning look on her face. Mizu stepped towards them and tapped Rinku and Chu on the shulder to wake them from the hypnotic spell, that she used the with the help of her spirit energy. When the two opened their eyes, Rinku moved away at seeing Mizu so close. "So, whatcha doing out here, watching me dance...again?" Mizu asked.

"We were just walking around looking for Urameshi." Rinku said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Aa. That makes sense." Mizu replied and smiled. "And you happened to see me dance and then stalk me, and with that made you sleepy." Mizu smiled at the boy's face.

"Sheila, if your on team Tugoro why are you so openly happy?" Chu asked and Mizu's smile went away as quickly as it came, and she looked down, seeming to see something interesting and started to kick it,

"I don't know. I always was a happy kid... I guess..." She said and looked up. "I watched your match's. Do you want me to heal you guys?" She asked, and Chu and Rinku looked at each other before looking at her and shaking their head's no.

Mizu opened her mouth to say something but was interupted by Karasu walking in. "My, my, talking instead of traning? I always wondered why you suck at fighting." He said as he went and grabbed her hair, "Tugoro wants you. They were wondering what you were doing and here I am finding you talking." He said and jerked her head and started to walk back to the room.

Rinku and Chu looked at each other before Rinku asked a question that was on both their minds. "Think she'll be okay?" Chu looked at him and sighed.

"I don't know, Rinku. Maybe, I guess that we'll find out soon." He said and started to walk away.

**~~~ With Mizu~~~**

Mizu hit the wall as the younger Tugoro hit her face. "Why did you lie about training?" He asked, and Mizu got up and looked at him.

"I was but then those demon asked for direction's." She tried saying.

*Whap!*

Her body smacked against the wall again. As she went to look up at him, his hand wrapped around her neck, lifting her up.

"That's not what Karasu said. He told me what you were talking about. You will never talk to another person, or you will face the consequence's. Got it?" The younger brother said. Mizu nodded the best she could.

When he let her go she fell to the ground with a thud, looking at the floor she said. "I'm sorry master. I was out of line for saying that. If I talk to another demon you have all the right to hit me again." Mizu said, as she heard Karasu laugh at her. She got up, walked to her room and closed her eyes tight before the tears could come. She laid on her bed, and made herself sleep wishing that this nighmare would end.

* * *

**Lover95: I finaly finished Yes! Having to re-watch the episode's and getting the words right for this was hard, but with the help of my sister/beta Strawberryshinobi I got it done. *happy dance* Anyway's hoped you liked it and if you don't want to review then please fav it for that makes me more happy the reviewing it :D If your wondering about Mizu's emotions towards Koto is because she think's that Koto lay's it on a whole lot more thickly then the regular Kitsunes. And yes I knew Mizu was bad mouthing herself to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I don't own YYH but I do own Mizu, Ash and the plot.**

**Chapter 6:**

**

* * *

**

**(Ash POV)**

I stared in disgust as I saw the other team act like that. I looked at the door as Gorge the Ogor came in with two bags of food.

"Sorry I took so long. There was a big line. I got everything you wanted." He said.

"You moron! You took so long getting the fight food that there's no longer a fight!" Koenma growled.

"What? The whole team battle is over?" He asked and looked into the rink to see the fight was indeed over.

"And what are we going to do with all that now?" Koenma asked as his face got close to Gorges face.

"I don't know Sir. I suppose we could still eat it." He said.

"Be quiet! These snacks are coming out of your paycheck." Koenma snapped as he grabbed a fried squid. I smiled in amusement as I watched the exchange. "This is mine" He stated as he jumped out of the chair, and left the room.

"Hey! That was mine. Its not like you even give me paychecks." He said as he ran out of the room. I sighed, and followed them out.

"Come on. Are you absolutely sure you don't want to?" Botan asked Keiko as they sat on the bed. I sighed. 'Stupid Koenma! Dropping me off with the girls! Damn it. No more complaining for me I guess.'

"I'm not out to run your life for you. Well not completely anyway, but you can still go and say hello to the boy." She went on.

"I know, but I don't want to interrupt them." Keiko said.

"Inter? Interrupt them? Keiko for someone so smart you sure can be dense. Yusuke may have the hotts for you. He wants to see you." Botan said

Keiko sighed. "I know he does, but if we meet again its all going to come back and I don't want that yet. Yesterday I saw Yusuke in a way I've never seen him before. Everything about him was so genuinely happy. And I don't mean a smile or a laugh, I mean true happiness. Ever since we were kids, Yusuke's never belonged. But here it's different, its dangerous but he's home." She explained.

I looked at her and sighed. 'Totally love drunk. That's what she is.' I thought.

"Oh Keiko." Botan said

"Keiko, I've been around long enough to know that he wants to see you with NOTHING on." I said rather seriously and the two of the looked at me while Keiko blushed madly. I smiled. "What? It's the honest, to damn truth."

"Okay enough with emotional hour. Feel like sharing? Then we'll share a few bruskies." Shizuru said making a sudden change of the subject. She tossed Botan and Keiko drinks and gave me mine. I smiled. Orange juice. I love orange juice! Not oranges though... Keiko laughed a little bit and smiled.

"Three cheeres to our team and their next big fight. May they kick some demon butt." Botan said as we raised our cans together.

"Good old apple juice for me." Keiko said and I smiled.

"I got Orange Juice!" I squealed in complete happiness over the fact. The girls smiled and chuckled. 'Okay so maybe these girls aren't so bad." I said as I took a sip.

Shizuru grabbed a squid thing and said. "You hear, you better win next time little bro." I laughed a little. She already had a buzz. 'Heh. Humans.'

* * *

**(Mizu POV)**

I didn't pay attention as Koto went on for the teams to go on. I looked as Master went up to the ring, making me decided not to watch the match knowing that this team was already history. I looked around and saw Yusuke, Kazuma and a masked person sitting a few rows up from the ring.

I sighed and looked around more, and saw my brother standing at the top watching the match as well. He was watching the match but I didn't care. Being behind glass sucked. I hated being here, but it was punishment for lying to Master. 'I hate Sakyo! ... Wait a minute! Did he call me lazy!'

"WHAT! I am soooo not lazy! What the hell! Being here is your order! How dare you call me lazy!" I half screamed. The others in the box gave me weird looks. I glared at them all but Sakyo... I wasn't allowed to glare at him.

I looked down at the Ice rose in my hand. Being on this team was really stupid. But then again, I could have let them come here instead. I shook my head from those thoughts. I didn't want them to leave their families.

I watched Master finish off the other Teams Captain. I hated to know that I couldn't fight till the end of the tournament for the fear of them finding me out again. It took master a long time to find a new hide-out, and even then I was given a hundred lash's for being careless.

'What a fool' I thought as I watched the Demon fall. I rolled my eyes. Of course the attention whore has to be loud. I covered my ears as she screeched into the microphone. I got up and walked over to were Karasu held the paper that showed us who we were to fight. I glared at the paper as I saw my brother and his friends needed to fight four times. I grabbed it and shoved it into Karasu's smiling mouth.

"If we fight my brother and you kill him. There will be nothing left to identify you as a crow Demon." I hissed and stalked back to our room for some sleep.

* * *

**(Ash Pov again!)**

I glared at the toddler that was now in teenage form. We were on our way to give Yusuke his spirit egg. Apparently it was about to hatch. I rolled my eyes. 'It makes him sound like a chicken.' I thought, as I cringed. I so badly wanted to stretch out my poor wings. They were beginning to cramp from being tied down.

"Looks like we have a fan." Yusuke said as Kuwabara, the masked fighter and himself stopped when the toddler, and I did.

"I'd say I'm a little more then that, Yusuke." Koemna said, as Yusuke walked up to him. I laughed a little at him not knowing who he was even with me standing here behind him.

"Wait a minute, JR on the forehead and the squealy voice. Your Koemna's older brother!" Yusuke said pointing at him. This time I laughed loudly making the three of them look at me. I smirked and looked away. 'Silly humans. They suck at figuring someone out. Especially when they are in a different, older, form.'

"As far as I'm aware, Koemna doesn't have an older brother. And I should know, I'm him. And I'm a cool teenager!" Koenma said boasting at the end. I rolled my eyes. 'Although... He looks hot as a teenager. But, not my type. To, baby-ish for my taste'

"And a pacifier for raising." Yusuke said.

I chuckled. "I'll have to remember that one."

"Can it boy! You to bat-girl! Anyways Kuwabara, thanks for helping out Yusuke all the time. It's nice." Koenma said and Kuwabara laughed. I was glaring at Koenma.

"Hey. No problem." Kuwabara said with a grin.

"Give me a break. All you do is give me someone else to rescue." Yusuke shot back.

"Hey that's not true!" Kuwabara yelled back. I sighed and switched my glare at the wall. I hated the fact that this is taking up time. But it's not like I can go anywhere.

"Boys, please." Koenma said wanting to stop a fight before it happened.

"So sucker mouth, what are you doing here?"

"Well one, I'm your spirit detective boss. Two I'm the owner of your team, and three I have a way to help. Yusuke Urameshi, your egg is about to hatch." Koenma said with seriousness in his voice. I started to laugh.

"Yupp just like a chicken." I said aloud.

"Excuse me?" Yusuke asked Koenma, but was glaring at me. I waved him off as I chuckled.

"Your golden egg, you moron! The egg of your spirit beast that I gave to you for your life ordeal remember?" Koenma yelled.

"I have no clue." Yusuke replied. I sweat-dropped.

"Even after what I've been through, I didn't think that you were that stupid." I muttered and thought back about the past few months I've been stuck here. With them, breathing that STINKY smelling air. Not to mention the fact that I cant fly! My wings are tied up and I can barely stand, let alone walk. 'I need them for balance! Can't these dumb bells figure that out already? You think they would from all the times I've fallen.'

I went back to paying attention after I heard what the conversation turned to. "Spirit wave. Never really perfected that one. We were busy. Thanks for the info though Koenma. That sounds pretty cool." Came from Yusuke's mouth as he passed us.

"Yes well good luck." Koenma said. I sighed as we made our way to the box's. "Whatever." I muttered to them.

**

* * *

**

**(Mizu POV)**

I glared at the wall with my arms crossed. I hate this tournament. I hate that stupid crow

I looked out the glass and saw that Kurama and Hiei weren't present.

I cocked my head to the side. 'Weird... They should be here.' I watched Kazuma being thrown out of the ring only to use his spirit sword to make sure he made it back in the ring. I watched how the masked fighter helped out Kazuma, while Yusuke failed to shoot his spirit gun.

As the fight went on I noticed that Kazuma wanted to help them. I cocked my head to a side as I watched them fight. The DR's team was acting weird. More weirder then usual.

"Mankind killing its self. This years tournament is turning interesting isn't?" Older Toguro said.

"Yes. But you should read our history books. We humans have always found hurting each other has a certain, charm." Sakyo said and I glared at the wall harder. I clenched my fists together wanting to punch something or someone. Maybe Karasu would be a willing moving target so I could hit him... Maybe not.

"Master, May I go to our room?" I asked not wanting to see this fight anymore. He turned to me and nodded. Karasu came up behind me and grabbed my arm and started to drag me back to the room. As we were walking I, noticed that Koenma was standing outside waiting for someone. As I looked behind him I saw Ash, and she didn't look to happy. I noticed her wings were tired down... Harsh.

Ash and Koenma turned and saw me being dragged by Karasu. Ash looked pissed. "Karasu! Let her go! She can walk ya know!" She said as she came up to us as we stopped. Karasu looked at her and laughed.

"We don't talk to traitors." He informed her.

"Karasu you Baka Yaru! How dare you call me a traitor when I didn't do it on my own accord!" She hissed and she glared. I looked down as Karasu looked at me.

"Sasha... I can't... Talk to you..." I said trying not to cry, when I looked up I had to look away. 'If I don't do this then their all in trouble.' I thought.

"Why? Cause they told you to tell me that! Since when have you, the fox thief's half sister, take anyone's orders without fight?" She asked me.

"It's..." Karasu jabbed his elbow into my side. "I... Can't talk to you... Traitor..."

"Mizu, I would like to talk to you." Koenma requested. I looked at him and nodded. I shook out of Karasu's grasp and walked with Koenma. I felt Karasu's glare on my back and knew I would get it again tonight.

"What is it?" I asked looking at the wall.

"A deal." He said. I just stared at him.

"A deal?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I know that our teams will fight in the finals. If someone from my team wins then you have to turn your self in." He said. I glared at him.

"And if I win?" I questioned.

"You are free to roam. Your record is cleaned and we wont bother you." He said.

"What about Sasha?" I asked, looking at said bat demoness. Who was poking and provoking Karasu to snap a her.

"She's already going through her punishment. Do we have a deal?" Koenma asked. I raised my hand to him. He took it, and we shook.

"Deal."

**Lover: Okay this one has only two POV's in it because I was to lazy to write a third person POV. The next one will skip to the finals and then Mizu's fight. I'm already working on the next chapter so it will be up soon and might be short. Anywayyy Review or if you don't want to then please add to favorites. Hope you liked it ^^.**


	7. AN from Older sister, sorry

Strawberry: Hello there everyone! Lover's older sister here, and she's asked me to put up this AN. She is out of town, and it might be a while before a next chapter is up. She is with our parents, checking the place to where they are moving too. And sadly, no internet there yet. But she is still working on the next, and the one after that, the best she can without much help. So there will be no fear of this story ever stopping. She promises that, as soon as she can, she will put up the seventh chapter.


End file.
